poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini's World of Color!/Transcript
Here's the transcript of Tino Tonitini's World of Color! Opening Scene (The movie begins with our heroes are sleeping in the hotel until a ray of sunlight shines on Mordecai and then he gets up) Mordecai: (Yawns) Dudes and Dudettes, it's time to get up. Tino Tonitini: (Wakes up) Morning already? Tai Kamiya: (Yawns) It is morning already. Carver Descartes: Time to get up, Tino and everyone else. Pip: What time is it. Cosmo: I think is 7 in the morning. Wanda: It's 8 in the morning. Tino Tonitini: Come on everyone, rise and shine. Otis: (Straight his arm) Alright, I'm up. Abby: Nothing like a good night sleep. Pig: Ah, you said it. Human Pinkie Pie: So, why are we in Disneyland again? Timmy Turner: Mmm... Yeah, I didn't realize that? Max Taylor: '''Didn't we told you guys, Barney had a surprise for us! '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Really? I didn't know he had a surprise for us. '''Pig: Yeah, me too! Maybe that's why he bring us here for. Abby: Oh, what kind of surprise, Barney had he planned for us? Otis: We'll find out soon enough when he comes. Tino Tonitini: First let's eat breakfast, before I starve to death. (Later our heroes are eating breakfast) Lor McQuarrie: They look so delicious! Otis: Yeah! Pig: '''I'm starving. '''Tai Kamiya: You said it! Kari Kamiya: I'm stuffed. You guys can eat the rest. Max Taylor: Thanks! (Later our heroes are full) Muscle Man: That was delicious! Tino Tonitini: Let's go to Disneyland right now. (Later our heroes exit the hotel) Lori: I can't beleive we are Disneyland again! Leni: Toes! It's been so long since we visited here. - - - - Tish Katsufrakis: So where's Barney? He's suppose to be here. Carver Descartes: I know. Knuckles: He better be here. Lincoln: Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here soon. Nobi: He better. (Then a Barney Doll appears and magically transform into a living Barney) Barney's Surprise is Reveal (Later our heroes arrive at Disneyland California Adventure) Tino Tonitini: This is it, we're in Disneyland California Adventure! Otis: Yep. Gatomon: '''It looks so beautiful. '''Kari Kamiya: '''Yeah, sure is, Gatomon. '''Timmy: Wow, it's bing a long time, isn't it? Human Rainbow Dash: Say, Barney, when you gonna give us your surprise? Barney: Soon, Rainbow Dash. It will be come soon. Doraemon: I can't hardly wait. Otis: Well in the meantime, let's ride some rides! - - - - (Later our heroes are eating lunch) Lor McQuarrie: Are you ever not hungry? Carver Descartes: This one time I have a stomach flu, and in between throwing up I could eat a thing. I haven't thought about that in years. - - - (Later everything is almost getting dark) Barney: 'Okay, here is the surprise. Open you're eyes! (Everyone open their eyes to see the image of Disneyland's show World of Color on the board) '''Timmy Turner: '''Wow! '''Chris Thorndyke: '''World of Color! '''Sora Takenouchi: '''World of Color! Hey, anybody want to see the show tonight? '''T.K. Takaishi: '''Yeah, that sounds fun! '''Matt Ishida: '''That's a great idea! We'll see all the water sprouting everywhere changing rainbow colors and see all disney characters! '''Tentomon: '''What on earth is World of Color? '''Barney: '''Well, Tentomon. World of Color is a rainbow water fountain disney show where many people get to sit to see the show and see all disney characters in the show. '''Yoshino: '''Wow, I never seen World of Color before. '''Yoshinon: '''It will be so beautiful! '''Sakura Avalon: '''This will be fun! - - - '''Tino Tonitini: '(In Buck's voice) Now who's hungry? 'Cosmo: '''I am! '''Tino Tonitini: '(In Buck's voice) You don't need the calories! The Show Starts/Opening Number (Later that night) '''Tino Tonitini: Alright, did everyone have fun riding some rides? Cause my friends and I ride California Screamin'! Tai Kamiya: We all ride California Screamin'. Agumon: That roller coaster was pretty fast. Otis: '''Whoo! This roller coaster is epic! Best ride I've ever been on! '''Zoe Drake: That Tower of Terror ride was pretty scary. Tino Tonitini: And what about Matt and Gabumon, what ride did you guys ride on? Matt Ishida: '''T.K. and I have fun in Toy Story Mania. '''T.K. Takaishi: You almost beat me, Matt. I got a better high score than yours. Mimi Tachikawa: '''Mickey's fun wheel is so fun for me and Palmon! Right? '''Palmon: '''Yeah! And what a beautiful view we saw! '''BJ: Okay, now we can see our surprise now, Barney? Barney: Okay, BJ. Here's you're surprise! (Everyone was shock) - - - Benson: I've got donuts! Because that's what cool bosses do. Dig in! (Everyone begins to eat Donuts) Kari Kamiya: Delish. Tai Kamiya: You said it! Lucario: (Eats a piece of donut) Mmm! Tino Tonitini: You like it? Lucario: It's nice. - - - Matt Ishida: Check out, Izzy. I bet he's trying to find out what time does the World of Color show starts. Tai Kamiya: Maybe he's asking them to beam him up. Izzy Izumi: Still crashed and the warranties expired. Tai Kamiya: (He grabs Izzy's laptop) Hey, Izzy, I know how to get it to boot up. You've just got to give it a couple of-- Izzy Izumi: Hey, quit it! (He takes back his computer) Are you're brain cells malfunctioning? Tai Kamiya: Gosh, you're acting like I'm hurting the dumb thing. Mordecai: Dude! What the heck?! Benson: Have you lost you're minds?! Carver Descartes: (In Count Max's voice) What are you a maniac?! Are you trying to destroy Izzy's computer?! Max Taylor: What's the matter, guys? Rex Owen: Tai, almost destroyed Izzy's computer! Max Taylor: What did he do? Rex Owen: He grabs his computer and begins to hit it with his hand! Zoe Drake: Well at least he was trying to help. Tish Katsufrakis: Listen, Tai. You should never mess with Izzy's computer like that. Human Rainbow Dash: That wasn't nice. Hi-Five Ghost: I really like you, dude. But I don't like it how you mess things up. Sora Takenouchi: They do have a point, Tai. Maybe Izzy doesn't want grimy fingerprints and dents all over his computer. Tino Tonitini: They do have a point. (Then suddenly they hear the show starting) Tai Kamiya: Hey, look! The show is starting! BJ: Really, already? Baby Bop: It is ready! Pig: (In Volcanion's voice) It's about time. (Music begins) Men: Color. 'Woman: Color. 'Men: Color. TV Announcer: 'Walt Disney presents... (Tinker Bell appears on the screen and cast a spell) '''Chorus: '(in a Round) The world is a carousel of color! The world is a carousel of color! The world is a carousel of color! '''Female Soloist: '''The world is a carousel of color! '''Chorus:'Wonderful, wonderful color. - - - - - - Part of Your World/Under the Sea (Ariel appears on screen. Music changes to "Part of Your World.") - - - - - - (Under the Sea ends) Kari Kamiya: '''I love Under the Sea song! Crush and the Turtles/Whales/WALL-E/Rayquaza and Deoxys (Now we go to Crush and all the turtles) '''Crush: Okay, grab shell! Buzz vs. Zurg (WALL-E use a fire extinguisher to blast offscreen and so as Rayquaza. EVE follows WALL-E. The fountain dance. Toy Story clouds appears on screen. Woody and Buzz Lightyear are revealed standing on Andy's bed) Patamon: Where are we now? T.K. Takaishi: I don't know? Woody: '''Howdie! My name is Woody-and this is Andy's room. '''Buzz Lightyear: '''I am Buzz Lightyear. I come in peace! - - - - - - - '''Zurg: So, we meet again, Buzz Lightyear. For the last time. Tino & Carver: (In Buzz's and Rex's voice) It's Zurg! Buzz Lightyear: Not today, Zurg! T.K. Takaishi: Go get him, Buzz! Nobi: Look, he's not alone! (Dialga and Palkia shows up) Lincoln: Who are those Pokémon? Barney: It's Dialga and Palkia! BJ: Take a look at their bodies! (They get a look seeing a red chain wrapped around Dialga and Palkia fully mind controlled by Zurg) Gomamon: What are those things? Rex Owen: They got red chains all over themselves! Joe Kido: He made them mind controlled! Tentomon: Well, at least he did kept them in the Pokéballs. Izzy Izumi: We've got to stop Zurg! Sue: How are we going to do that? Big G: Yeah, how? Human Rainbow Dash: That evil emperor must've gotten them! We have to destroy the red chains and stop, Zurg! (Zurg brings out an ion blaster) Agumon: (In Rex's voice) Look out! He's got an ion blaster! (Buzz Lightyear blaster Zurg, who fights back) Cosmo: How are we suppose to stop him? Wanda: Not to mention, freeing two Legendary Pokémon? Mordecai: We've got to destroy the red chains and free Dialga and Palkia from Zurg's control! Barney: Good idea, Mordecai! Tai Kamiya: You heard the blue jay, let's fight Zurg and free Dialga and Palkia! Kari Kamiya: We have to be very careful. There signature moves are powerful. Mordecai: Everybody quick! Distract him and figure out a way to destroy the red chains and free two Legendary Pokémon! Zurg: Dialga, use Roar of Time! Palkia, use Spacial Rend! (Dialga and Palkia fires their attacks altogether, but the heroes manage to dodge two attacks. Then Tino throws a rock and hits Zurg) Zurg: Surrender, Buzz Lightyear. Buzz Lightyear: I'll never give in. To infinity, and beyond! (Zurg yells as he is defeated) Otis: He's defeated! Tai Kamiya: '''Well, he's gone. '''Skips: Quick, let's free Dialga and Palkia! Sonic: (In Techmo's voice) Rigby, catch! (He threw a sword and Rigby catches it, then Tino brings out his Keyblade and they jump in the air charging towards two mind controlled Legendary Pokémon. Tino swings his Keyblade destroying the red chain freeing Dialga and Rigby swings his sword destroying the red chain freeing Palkia) Tino Tonitini: Okay. You two can go back where you belong now. (Dialga and Palkia open the portals returning back to their dimensions) Kari Kamiya: Well, there free. Spike the Dog: Glad there not hurt. Mimi Tachikawa: I really hate, Zurg. That evil space robot was trying to destroy Buzz. But he was also trying to control Dialga and Palkia?! That's unforgivable! Timmy: Tell me about it. Floating House/A Whole New World/Friend Like Me (Music changes to "Married Life" as balloons appear on screen. Suddenly, the house from Up appears, carried by balloons) Dug: My name is Dug. I have just met you, and I love you. Squirrel!! (Music changes to "A Whole New World." Aladdin and Jasmine along with two Eon Pokémon Latios and Latias appears on screen) Carver Descartes: It's Aladdin! Lor McQuarrie: There's Jasmine! Tai Kamiya: It's Latios! Kari Kamiya: And Latias! Spring Sprite & Celebi/Pocahontas/Xerneas' Fairy Aura (Music changes to "The Firebird Suite." The Spring Sprite dances.) BJ: What is that? Agumon: That's the Spring Sprite! Riff: You know her? T.K. Takaishi: It's a long story, Riff. Chris Thorndyke: Guys, look! (They see Celebi flying and then sees the heroes) Tino Tonitini: Celebi! Barney: Hi, Celebi! Rain and Wind (Then we see Heimlich eating a leaf) Heimlich: Oooh, from here you look like ants! Ooh-hoo-hoo! (Notices rain falling around him) Ooh, looks like a little rain. (Begins to panicking) No, big rain! Oooooh! I think I'm going to wet myself! Auf wiedersehen! (A Tornadus and Thundurus came fighting each other which creates a very strong rain and wind begins as the Weekenders Team hang on to something to hold to from the strong wind) Tai Kamiya: '''This strong wind is starting to get on my nerves! '''Alpha Gang: '''The storm is getting worst! '''Max Taylor: '''Hey! Up ahead! (They see Landorus) '''Zoe Drake: '''It's Landorus! '''Chris Thorndyke: '''That Legendary Pokémon must stop there fight! (Then the hail storm arrives) '''Baby Bop: It's cold! Lor McQuarrie: (In Nazz's voice) What is with this weather! (Then a roar was heard reveals to be Kyurem) Pirates of the Caribbean/Primal Kyogre, Firebird, Primal Groudon, Chernabog and Yveltal/For The New Lunar Republic (Now we see Captain Jack Sparrow appears on the screen) Little Girl: Yo-oh, yo-oh, a pirate's life for me. (The Black Pearl appears on the screen, and then the fountains and fire effects burst to life and Primal Kyogre appears as music changes to "He's a Pirate." Davy Jones appears on the screen) Davy Jones: Hahahaha, aye-and tales there be aplenty in this cursed place. Max Taylor: '''What's next? '''Rex Owen: '''I don't know, but we're about to find out. (The music changes to "Hellfire" as we see the image of Dr. Facilier appears and makes one blow summoning the Firebird and Primal Groudon) '''Tino Tonitini: '''DAH!! Run for your lives! (The Firebird fires fiery lava out of its mouth, while Primal Groudon fires Solar Beam on the forest stopping the heroes) '''Gabumon: '''We're trapped! (Now we go to Bald Mountain where Chernabog awakes) '''Sir Burnevere: '''Hoot McGregor! '''Pip: '''Who is that winged person? '''Tai Kamiya: '''It's Chernabog! '''Lor McQuarrie: Not him again! (The Heroes screams in terror, while Chernabog brings out the demons from the dead. Next Yveltal the Destruction Pokémon pops out of the mountain and let's out a roar) Lincoln: '''What is that thing?! '''Sci-Twi: '''It's Yveltal! (Yveltal then goes around firing Oblivion Wing turning everything into stone in it's path. Next Giratina appears out of the portal covered in black ooze as it roars) '''Sakura Avalon: It's Giratina! (Chernabog brings out fire and then falls down back to the mountain, as we now see all of Weekenders' Enemies made their cameo appearance, The music "For The New Lunar Republic" plays) Wildebeest Stampede/This Broken Soul/So Close (Later we see everyone who manage to survive from Primal Kyogre, Firebird, Primal Groudon, Chernabog, Yveltal and the villains made their cameo appearance as they all get up) Tino Tonitini: '''(Wakes up) Is everyone alright? (The DigiDestined and their Digimon wakes up while moaning) '''Max Taylor: '''Yeah, I'm okay. '''Sonic: (In Chanticleer's voice) Ooooh, feels like I've been hit by a 80 hundred pound mule. Tish Katsufrakis: What happened? Mordecai: (Wakes up) My head is pounding. - - - - - Carver Descartes: Let me be the first to say. Where are we? Scar: (Off-screen) Now you wait here. You're father has a marvelous suprise for you. Young Simba: (Off-screen) Whoa, what is it? Tino Tonitini: It's Simba! Lucario: There's Scar! Scar: If I told you it won't be a surprise now, would it. Young Simba: If you tell me. I'll just acted surprise. Scar: Ooh, you are such a naughty boy! Young Simba: Come on, Uncle Scar. Scar: No, no, no, no, no, no. This is just for you and you're Daddy. You know a sort of Father, Son. Thing. Mordecai: What are we doing here with Simba as a young Lion Cub? Rigby: How should I know? Izzy Izumi: Prodigits, we must be in Simba's past. Scar: Well, I better go get him. Young Simba: I'll go with you. Scar: No! (Laughs) No, just stay on this rock. you won't want to end up in another mess like you did with the Hyenas. Young Simba: You know about that? Scar: Simba, everybody knows about that. Young Simba: Really? Scar: Oh, yes. Lucky, Daddy was here to save you, eh? Oh, and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hm? Young Simba: Oh, okay. (Scar leaves) Young Simba: Hey, Uncle Scar. Will I like this surprise? Scar: Simba, is to die for. - - - (Then we move up to the cliff is where we see a herd of Wildebeest eating the grass. Then we see the Hyenas hiding on the rocks while spying on the Wildebeest) Shenzi: Shut up. Banzai: I can't help it. I'm so hungry... I gotta have a Wildebeest! Shenzi: Stay put. Banzai: Well... can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones? Shenzi: No! We wait for the signal for Scar. (Then we see Scar appears on top of the cliff) Shenzi: There he is. Let's go. (Cut back to the heroes) Barney: I was wondering what Scar is up too. Max Taylor: I don't trust this evil lion. Otis: Same goes for me. Tino Tonitini: We met Scar and we beaten him before. Tai Kamiya: But we want to tell you guys, about Chernabog. Human Fluttershy: He's so scary. And Yveltal almost turned us into stone. Matt Ishida: We face Chernabog before. Abby: What? Pig: Hold up, you're saying you face Chernabog back then? Kari Kamiya: Yeah. That's something I'll never forget. Ursula (Dinosaur King): Let me get this straight. You kids and your Digimon face him before, right? Gomamon: Yes. Joe Kido: It was back then when we we're on a journey with Pooh and his friends. Mimi Tachikawa: And that's how we ended up on Bald Mountain, we battle him along with Bowser and the Villains. But the horrifiying moment is Bowser manage to save our families from the September 11 attack and never told us where did he keep them. Tino Tonitini: Oh my gosh! Really? Laura: You lost you're families during the 9/11 attack? How sad. T.K. Takaishi: I know. I really miss my mom. Izzy Izumi: It's been like many days, since we miss our family. Barney: Aww, how sad. Max Taylor: We'll find you're family. I know there alive! - - - - - - - Young Simba: Little roar, puh! (Then a Chameleon came walking by past Simba, as he then tries to roar two times he tried. Then at last he lets out a roar scaring the Chameleon and echoing the gorge) Tino Tonitini: Nice roar. Agumon: Okay, let's make sure nothing bad happens. (Then the ground suddenly starts to shake) Laura: What's going on? Mordecai: Its there an earthquake? Skips: I don't think that was an earthquake. (They look up seeing a herd of Wildebeest running down the cliff) Sakura Avalon: Look up there Tino Tonitini: Wildebeest Stampede! Max Taylor: Run for it! Tai Kamiya: Run! (The heroes run for their lives from the Wildebeest stampede. Then we see the Hyenas runs after the Wildebeest trying to bite the herd as they run down the cliff and three Hyenas stop chasing them) Tino Tonitini: Keep running, Gang! Lincoln: Easy for you to say! Otis: Just keep runnning! (Now we go to Zazu and Mufasa watching the gorge) Zazu: Oh, look, sire, the herd is on the move. Mufasa: Odd. Scar: Mufasa, quick. Stampede in the gorge! Simba's down there! Mufasa: Simba! (Cut back to the heroes running) Tino Tonitini: (In Billy Yoder's voice) Keep moving! Don't look back, it only slows you down! Rigby: Ow! Cramp! Cramp! Mimi Tachikawa: Wait up, guys! (She trips over) Sora Takenouchi, Palmon, Zoe Drake and Abby: Mimi! Mordecai: Power throught it, guys! Tino Tonitini: I'm coming, guys! Charizard! (He threw his Pokéball letting out Charizard) Help out Rigby and Mimi, before they get trampled by Wildebeest! Palmon: Let me help! (Palmon gets on Charizard and then swoops down) Palmon: Poison Ivy! (Charizard grabs Rigby and Palmon's poison ivy grabs Mimi just in time before they get run over by a Wildebeest stampede) - - - - - (Zazu flies down and sees Simba on a tree) Young Simba: Zazu, help me! Zazu: You're father's on the way! Hold on! Young Simba: Hurry! (Mufasa and Scar arrives) Zazu: There, there on that tree! Mufasa: Hold on, Simba! (One of the Wildebeest hits the tree, while Simbra tries to hold on tight. Then Mufasa jumps into action and raced to save his son) Zazu: Oh, Scar, this is awful! What do we do? What do we do? I'll go back for help! That's what I'll do! What's go... (Before he could finish, Scar smack Zazu and hits the wall knocking him out) - - Young Simba: '''Dad! (Everyone looked down shocked, worried and scared of not seeing Mufasa trapped in the Wildebeest stampede and then Mufasa jumps up and grabs on the cliff) '''Abby: He's alright! (Mufasa climbs up trying to get to the top and then...) Sora Takenouchi: 'Hey! Look up there! (Mufasa sees Scar) '''Mufasa: '''Scar! Brother! Help me! (He struggles trying to hold on, as Scar crushes Mufasa's paws) '''Scar: '''Long live the king! (Scar let's go of Mufasa and plumets to his death, much to all the heroes' and Young Simba's shock in horror) '''Otis: '''So that's how Scar did this! '''Tino Tonitini: '''He killed Mufasa! '''Sir Loungelot: '''That's awful. '''Sonic: '(Grows in anger) He was behind murdering the king! '''Young Simba: Dad! Dad? (The music changes to "This Broken Soul." Simba is shown trying to wake Mufasa's lifeless body, while everyone are crying or sadly look seeing Mufasa's death, Then later the music changes to "So Close.") Finale/Ending - - (Up in the sky the heroes looked up to see the Mythical Pokemon Arceus shining a bright light) Madison Taylor: Arceus! - Sakura Avalon: World of Color is beautiful! Tino Tonitini: (In Leonardo's voice) Guys, it's time to celebrate! Barney: Okay! - - - - - (The show ends as everyone applause) Pig: That show is cool! Sora Takenouchi: I love it! Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes